Curse of Doom
by StolenSouls
Summary: DISCONTINUED: After Mockingjay, this will be too weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates (I was up to 1 studying for AP Bio yesterday and the day before that;lots of work this year). Anyways, I just was to make some clarifications. As much as I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE CATCHING FIRE, I am still continuing the story from the end of the Hunger Games (sorry folks, I really loved that book!). I'm still in the middle of plot summarizing, so this chapter might be updated with more details.;) It's still pretty short, bear with me. There's also some annoying glitch which makes "Chapter 3" appear as nothing. Please bear with me.

* * *

**

"_One more time? For the audience?" he says. His voice isn't angry. It's hollow, which is worse. Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me. I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras, and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go._

The moment I stepped out the door, I knew two things.

1. We weren't at District 12

2. I wasn't hallucinating

I turned to Peeta. He seemed as shocked as I was.

"Katniss," he stammered. "Where…are we?"

I was asking myself the same question. I had never seen a place so beautiful. The Capitol was filled of towering buildings made of endless colors of glass, but the place didn't try to be beautiful. It just…was.

In front of my eyes was the biggest mountain I saw ever-even in my dreams. It was snowcapped but I didn't shiver at all. There were golden palaces and mansions with statues. I noticed columns aligned on the buildings. They looked strangely familiar…I remember seeing them in a book in school. Suddenly, I noticed a strangely dressed man approaching us. He wore winged sandals and a cap with wings on them. The man speeded toward us at the pace of lightning.

Then it hit me. Greek mythology. It wasn't taught that much at school, but I knew what we were facing. We were at Mount Olympus. The man approaching us was Hermes, god of messengers.

"Follow me," he said. Peeta looked more bewildered than ever.

"Why are we here?" I demanded. I was careful not to sound too angry. I knew Hermes could blast us into ashes if he wanted.

"The gods need to speak to you" was all he said.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered as we hustled. "Where are we?"

"Olympus," I replied. He didn't ask anymore questions so I guess he figured out the rest.

After a while, we approached a room with thrones in the shape of a U. The moment we stepped in, we heard voices.

"You admitted you love her on camera. _How cute!_" a beautiful woman said.

"She got her archery skills from _me_" a blond man proudly delared.

"Yeah, and her maturity from _me_" a preteen girl replied.

"At least someone has some appreciation for agriculture" a woman wearing a dress made of tweed muttered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Zeus had raised his hand, and the room was silent immediately.

"Hermes," he said. "Thank you for escorting our demigods."

Demigods… I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the rest…

"Err..excuse me my Lord." I stepped up. "I think you..er…have the wrong person. We're-um-mortals."

"Really?" A woman sitting near Zeus smiled coldly. Her grey eyes struck me, the same shade as mine. "I suppose you had really impulsive reflexes?"

"How do you-"

"And saw strange things sometimes?"

"How-?"

"Not to mention highly realistic dreams?"

I was speechless. Peeta looked like he was just told that the Hunger Games were canceled.

"My parents are mortal," I replied when I mustered my breath.

"The Mist is powerful," she said in a low tone. "It can fool anyone-even demigods."

"Then…" I wasn't sure when to start. "Who is my godly parent?"

A man slid down from his throne. He had blonde curly hair, a tall stature, and was unbelievably handsome.

"Hello daughter," he smiled. "I am Apollo, god of light, healing, music, poetry, prophecy, archery and truth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates (I was up to 1 studying for AP Bio yesterday and the day before that;lots of work this year). Anyways, I just was to make some clarifications. As much as I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE CATCHING FIRE, I am still continuing the story from the end of the Hunger Games (sorry folks, I really loved that book!). I'm still in the middle of plot summarizing, so this chapter might be updated with more details.;) It's still pretty short, bear with me. There's also some annoying glitch which makes "Chapter 3" appear as nothing. Please bear with me.**

* * *

Silence. Utmost silence filled the room.

I remember my heart pounding and the blood draining from my face. Somehow I didn't pass out. I still wonder why.

"How?..." I stammered what words I could. Then I looked at Peeta. His blue eyes were filled of shock and bleak emptiness. Somehow that gave me the strength and determination to uncover the truth. "That's impossible!" I yelled, ignoring the fact the gods could blast me into pieces. "My father was a mortal! He ran off with my mother and they both entered poverty! My father..." I trailed off unable to say another word.

Apollo looked almost sorry for me. I blinked. That was unusual. Gods were NEVER sorry for anyone but themselves.

"If I or your mother had told you, the Capitol would have had you long time ago," he sighed. Artemis looked annoyed with him for some reason.

"Why?!" I yelled. "My mom could have just told me and the Capitol wouldn't have cared less!"

"Actually," he said, "They would have. They cared enough to destroy District 13. They cared enough to start the Hunger Games and target kids they thought were demigods."

Peeta and I were frozen on the spot. How did the Capitol know all of this? According to Athena, the Mist was deceiving many people but why didn't it completely deceive them? My head raced with questions, but I was unable to decide what to ask. Finally, I made a descision.

"It was nice knowing you _Father_," I said with emphasis. "Goodbye." I walked to the exit of the throne room only to have Peeta casually leaing in my way.

"Katniss," he said, "they're telling the truth."

"How do you know?" I snapped. I knew his feelings were already torn up, but at that momment I didn't care.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked, "The hearth brings warmth to this place. If they were trying to kill us or trick us, it would probably be cold."

I didn't bother to ask him how he knew this. I stole a glance at the hearth to see a young girl with flaming red eyes tending to the flames. She gave me a warm smile and drew her attention back to the hearth.

"Search your feelings Katniss," Peeta urged. "If we walk out I have a feeling we'll regret it forever."

I stared back at the man who called himself my father. If Apollo _was_ my father, I would most likely have the gift of truth. Suddenly emotions in his eyes dashed into my mind. I could feel his honesty and pleas. He was telling the truth whether I liked it or not. I shook my head and a wave of exhaustion choked my body. I had to grip on to Peeta's shoulder to keep me from falling.

"Tell me your story," I said, "and if I'm not satisfied, I'll leave."

The gods didn't seem too happy about my attitude. Hera was scowling. Dionysus glared at me. Demeter muttered something about rebellious demigods. Athena sent a look that served as a warning rather than a reprimand. Artemis, on the other hand, was looking at me with pity and admiration.

"I think that this will serve as an explanation for now," Apollo replied.

He waved his hand and I was sailing out of Olympus, out of Panem, out of the earth....

Suddenly, I was in the Capitol. I was sure no one could see me because everyone's attention was focused on President Snow and a sarcophagus.

"I am certain," President Snow said, "that we have caught our demigods."

Surely he wasn't referring to us! Maybe, some Avox or someone else But then I realized what Apollo said about the Hunger Games being enforced as a result of the uprising of demigods. If Apollo had summoned me now, it was most likely because we were in danger. Yet, I was still puzzled. Who was Peeta's godly parent? It certainly wasn't Hera, Artemis, or Apollo. For all I knew, it could be some minor god I never heard of before.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. I knew the other people in the room could hear it too because they looked fearful and covered their ears.  
_  
__YOU HAVE FULFILLED THE FIRST STEP. NOW I NEED THEIR LOYALTIES. DO IT! YOU WILL __**NOT**__ FAIL ME AGAIN!_

It couldn't be....

I blinked my eyes only to see myself back in Olympus again. One glance at Peeta's face told me he had seen the exact same thing.

"Sir," I began, my voice quaking (I wasn't ready to call him "Father" yet), "What did I see?"

"This is the start of a new war Katniss."


End file.
